Klash of the Titans
by NotAllGoodThingsComeToAnEnd
Summary: After the heist, life in St. Trinians continues as usual, among the usual scheming, thievery, arson and general criminality, can a plan to get the formidable head girl and smitten school spiv to admit their feelings succeed?


**Chapter 1**

"Dammit!" the usually calm and aloof Kelly Jones swore as she slowly surfaced from a dreamless sleep. The all too familiar pounding of her head assaulted her as soon as she opened her eyes. She groaned, rolling over, desperately clinging to the remaining tendrils of sleep. After a minute, she gave up the useless battle and sat up, gingerly gripping her head between her hands and wincing as the full force of her hangover hit her.

Blinking the bleariness from her eyes and mentally cursing whoever didn't close the curtains she observed her surroundings. After a brief moment of confusion she remembered that there had been a party last night, which explained the random scattering of girls and bedding that cluttered the floor of the hall. Wearily, she got to her feet, staggering a few steps before regaining her footing and sauntering out of the hall without the usual clip-clop of her heels. Come to think of it, she had no idea what happened to her shoes, she'd have to get the first years to search for them later.

The smells of coffee wafted from the kitchen and her curiosity peaked, wondering who had woken before her. None of the teachers would dare use this kitchen and Miss Fritton had her own personal kitchenette so it had to be a student. Plastering her most authoritative look on her face, Kelly strode confidently into the kitchen.

Annabelle turned at the sound of the door squeaking, smiling as Kelly strutted towards the coffee machine. She examined the older girl as she poured her coffee, realising for the first time just how short she was without her ever present heels. Her brow creased in worry as she took how thin Kelly looked, there were dark shadows under her eyes and Annabelle frowned, she had never seen the mighty head girl look so…vulnerable.

"How's the head Kel? You sure drank enough last night!" Annabelle attempted to strike up a conversation. Kelly smiled at her younger friend, noting the concern in her voice and resolving to refortify her barriers, it wouldn't do for people to think she wasn't one hundred per cent.

Allowing her signature smirk to grace her face, she cleared her throat and replied, "Nothing a good cup of coffee and a shower won't cure, Belle."

Both girls seated themselves at the table, Kelly nursing her coffee as Annabelle's gaze never left her friend's face. Kelly sighed deeply in contentment as the first sip of the perfect, aromatic caffeinated beverage passed her lips. Annabelle opened her mouth, intending to get Kelly to tell her what was bothering her, but Kelly interrupted her, "I'm fine Belle, seriously, nothing to worry 'bout."

Annabelle was about to protest when both girls turned towards the door which had creaked open again. Flash Harry stepped through looking a little worse for well. "Enjoy the party Flash?" Annabelle enquired wryly, shooting Kelly a look as she wondered why the girl had squeaked as the man had appeared. Flash blinked at the girls, taking a moment to look at Annabelle before his eyes settled on his favourite sight, Kelly Jones.

Kelly squeaked in protest as she saw Flash walk in, knowing what a state she looked. 'Why do you care? It's not like you like him right?' said a niggling voice in the back of her mind. She shook her head to clear it and discretely tried to flatten her hair as she heard Belle ask how he had enjoyed the party. She felt his gaze settle on her as he answered croakily, "Yeah, was alrigh' Belle, you girls enjoy it, yeah?"

Kelly smirked at him, enjoying the way his eyes flicked to her lips before avoiding her gaze altogether. She let Annabelle answer and stood up to make him some coffee. "Oh, no Kel, don' get up, I can do tha' meself!" He protested but Kelly ignored him save for a brief eye roll and continued. She handed him the mug which was filled with his coffee, just the way he liked it and avoided Annabelle's piercing stare, she hurriedly drained my mug and winked at Flash announcing "Shower time!" enjoying the way his cheeks flushed as he hopelessly tried to maintain eye contact but failed, silently thanking the fact that she hadn't had time to remove the previous night's make up as she blushed just the tiniest bit as he perused her body. Kelly Jones didn't blush.

Annabelle flicked her eyes between the pair as Kelly flounced out of her room, feeling like she was missing something. Turning to Flash, she raised her eyebrows as she noticed where exactly his gaze was pinpointed as Kelly sashayed out of the room. Annabelle started thinking, she liked Flash and she liked Kelly. Really they were perfect for each other, meant to be she mused.

Smiling at Flash as she stood and placed her empty mug in the sink, she strode out of the room in search for three girls, ones she knew would have the answers she was seeking, at least she hoped they did, after all, who knew Kelly better than the girls she had grown up with? Now to find them, Polly would be in the dorm with her laptop, but Taylor and Andrea could be anywhere, best head to the door first, no doubt Polly could pick the others up on a camera somewhere.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Flash groaned. He'd made a fool of himself in front of Kel…again. How he was going to survive he didn't know, that girl was going to be the death of him!


End file.
